starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Митт'рау'нуруодо
|цвет волос=Тёмно-синий |цвет глаз=Красный |цвет лица=Синий |имплантаты= |эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание *Новая Республика |принадлежность=*Доминация чиссов **Семья Митт **Чисские экспансионистские оборонные силы *Галактическая Империя **Имперский Флот **Флот Трауна *Империя Руки |учителя= |ученики= }} Митт’рау’нуруодо ( ), более известный по коренному имени Траун ( ) и неверно названный вице-лордом Сивом Кавом Митраудо ( ) — чисс, мужчина, единственный гранд-адмирал инородец, служивший в Имперском Флоте. Он считался лучшим стратегом во флоте и, несмотря на строгую нечеловеческую политику Галактической Империи, он занял высокое место. Будущий гранд-адмирал служил в Чисских экспансионистских оборонных силах много лет, где он продемонстрировал свои способности. Однако многие способы Трауна противоречили обществу чиссов, и поэтому его изгнали. Он был обнаружен будущим офицером Имперского флота Воссом Парком, который привёл чисса к Палпатину. Палпатин уже обучал Трауна в 27 ДБЯ и знал его командные способности. Со временем Траун начал подниматься по имперской служебной лестнице и уже во 2 ПБЯ стал тринадцатым имперским гранд-адмиралом. Вскоре после этого он отправился на секретное задание в Неизвестные Регионы. Траун оставался там спустя несколько лет после битвы при Эндоре, в которой Палпатин погиб. К 9 ПБЯ Империя была на грани краха, когда Траун вернулся. У него был план по сокрушению Новой Республики. Хотя гранд-адмирал нанёс несколько тяжёлых ударов молодому правительству, он не смог его уничтожить. Траун был убит во время битвы за Билбринджи ногри Рукхом, личным телохранителем гранд-адмирала, который узнал, что Империя предала его народ. Хотя Траун погиб, он остался в памяти имперцев как гений тактики, непревзойдённый стратег и имперский лидер, который почти уничтожил Новую Республику. Биография Ранние годы thumb|left|Траун в форме офицера [[Чисские экспансионистские оборонные силы|ЧЭОС]] Сводки новостей в последние годы Галактической Республики утверждали, что Траун был первородным сыном в семье Нуруодо, одной из правящих семей Доминации чиссов. Однако истинное положение дел, по-видимому, отличалось от этой версии. Траун родился в обычной семье и достиг своего положения благодаря удачной военной карьере. Получив назначение в Экспедиционный флот, он стал заслуженным приёмным сыном восьмой правящей семьи — семьи Митт, а не Нуруодо. В общем понимании, это было стандартной частью военной карьеры; но в то время как чисские офицеры теряли родственные связи в случае отставки, Траун стал третьеродным сыном Восьмой семьи. Этот дополнительный статус, очевидно, присвоенный за выдающиеся способности, давал ему шанс получить постоянное место в семье — так же произошло с его старшим братом, Синдиком Трассом. В 27 ДБЯ Траун стал самым молодым командиром экспансионистских сил в истории, получив в распоряжение Второй сторожевой отряд, базировавшийся на Крустае возле границ Доминации чиссов. Находясь здесь, он пришел к убеждению, что давняя угроза со стороны вагаари требует более активных действий, чем было предписано правилами боя, установленными Оборонительной иерархией. В это время Траун вмешался в разборку между Проггой Хаттом и кораблем кореллианских контрабандистов «Охотник за выгодой». Уничтожив корабль хаттов, чисс конфисковал «Охотника за выгодой» и арестовал его экипаж: капитана Дубрака Кеннто, его партнера и второго пилота Марис Фераси и штурмана Жоржа Кар’даса. Следующие несколько месяцев три кореллианца проводили большую часть времени в компании Трауна на борту его флагмана «Прыгающий ястреб», пользуясь положением, средним между военнопленными, стратегическими заложниками и участниками программы по культурному обмену. За это время между Кар’дасом и Трауном сложились дружеские отношения, а между Трауном и Марис Фераси были намеки на романтические чувства. Кар’дас и Фераси обучили Трауна основному галактическому языку, а он обучил их языку чиссов — Чеун и торговому языку Миннисиат. Провокационные действия Трауна попали под пристальное внимание Оборонной иерархии, семьи Митт, а также семьи Чаф. Однако Траун без колебаний нарушил чисский протокол, чтобы завладеть гравитационным генератором флота вагаари, державшего в осаде планету герунов. В битве Траун был ранен, жизнь ему спасла Мэрис. Уничтожение «Сверхдальнего перелёта» 250px|thumb|Траун совещается с Дартом Сидиусом. Оправившись от ранений, Траун направил весь свой сторожевой отряд, состоящий лишь из двенадцати малых кораблей, к месту появления неизвестных боевых кораблей, оказавшихся в зоне патрулирования. Оказалось, что это была мощная эскадра Торговой федерации, направленная Дартом Сидиусом для перехвата и уничтожения экспедиции «Сверхдальний перелёт». Корабли Трауна нанесли сокрушительное поражение прибывшим. Когда неповреждённым остался только флагман «Тёмная месть», командующий флотилией Кинман Дориана вызвал Трауна на переговоры. Дориана рассказал Трауну о своём задании, дав отрицательную характеристику джедаям, в том числе мастеру-джедаю Джорусу К’баоту, и предупредил Трауна, что Сидиус обеспокоен попаданием разыскиваемой экспедиции в руки юужань-вонгов, в то время известных как Чужаки издалека. Это привлекло внимание Трауна, поскольку чиссы уже отражали нападения чужаков. Переговоры между Трауном и лидером «Сверхдальнего перелёта» Джорусом К’Баотом провалились, так как мастер-джедай отказался вернуться домой, хотя Траун утверждал, что не может допустить попадания «Сверхдальнего перелёта» в руки Далёких посторонних. Траун заманил «Сверхдальний перелёт» в ловушку, подставив их вагаари, и в битве выжило всего 57 участников экспедиции из 50000. Остаткам флота вагаари удалось сбежать. Ближе к концу боя К’баот перешёл на тёмную сторону Силы и почти задушил Трауна, но Кинман Дориана убил обезумевшего мастера-джедая. thumb|left|К’баот душит Трауна с помощью Силы Среди чиссов, в числе которых были Аристокра Чаф'орм'бинтрано из семьи Чаф, Синдик Трасс и адмирал Ар'алани из Иерархии, начались разногласия, разрешившиеся, когда Трасс и рыцарь-джедай Лорана Джинзлер увели «Сверхдальний перелёт» в гиперпространство. Несмотря на протесты Чаф’орм’бинтрано, Ар’алани проследила, чтобы Траун отделался неформальным порицанием, а также чтобы Иерархия получила вагаарскую технологию удержания кораблей. Траун прославился среди чиссов из-за уничтожения «Сверхдальнего перелёта». Хотя неодобрение власти должно было охладить пыл Трауна, результат оказался разочаровывающим. Дориана доложил обо всём Сидиусу, который сделал несколько предложений способному офицеру. Но Траун не мог достойно покинуть свой пост, и потому решил организовать собственное смещение, продолжив без согласования наносить упреждающие удары. После нападения на наземные заводы врагов, где производилось оружие, Трауна приговорили к традиционному для чиссов наказанию — изгнанию на необитаемую планету. На службе Империи thumb|left|207px|Траун в изгнании В 19 ДБЯ капитан звёздного разрушителя типа «Победа» «Быстрый удар» Восс Парк обнаружил Трауна на удалённом планетоиде на краю Внешнего Кольца около Неизведанных регионов. Выведя из строя отряд полковника Бэрриса с помощью примитивных устройств и ловушек, Траун произвел на Парка сильное впечатление. Траун настаивал на возвращении к своему народу для его защиты, но согласился на предложение Парка поступить на службу Империи, которая обеспечила бы его для ведения боевых действий гораздо лучше. Был сделан намёк, что однажды Палпатин может направить его обратно в Неизвестные Регионы, снабдив новейшими технологиями и оборудованием Империи. Приняв предложение, Траун присоединился к Парку и отправился на Корусант. По прибытии Парк представил Трауна Императору Палпатину, который остался более чем доволен встречей с командиром, ответственным за уничтожение «Сверхдальнего перелёта». Парк приступил к обучению Трауна, но ученик быстро превзошёл учителя. Настал долгий период частных уроков, которые давали лучшие умы Империи. Траун получал всё более высокие звание в Имперском флоте, вопреки ксенофобии и на зависть многим офицерам-людям. thumb|270px|Встреча Трауна с Воссом Парком Траун быстро получил командирское звание, открыто появляясь в сопровождении Палпатина и высокопоставленных лиц на важных мероприятиях, таких, как введение в строй «Палача», и выполняя обязанности капитана звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский I» «Месть». Палпатин назначил Трауна на эту должность, чтобы тот приглядывал за амбициозным пользователем Силы Высшим Инквизитором Джереком, который часто использовал «Месть», и Палпатин подозревал, что Джерек стремится свергнуть его и стать новым Императором. Траун также находил время для собственных интересов и изучал на планете С'кррр Сикадинский Сад, когда произошла вспышка жуков-дрогов, которые убили двух офицеров «Мести» — Вулвера и Таера. Траун исследовал убийства и был вынужден работать с воином-поэтом с’кррром Ш'шаком, природным учёным Ши'идо по имени Маммон Хул и двумя подопечными Хула, альдераанцами Зеком и Таш Аррандой, чтобы выжить. К 1.5 ПБЯ капитан Траун был назначен в Императорское Убежище на планете Набу, где выдавал задания несколькими бойцам, до этого работавшим с Каджа Ор'Зи, инквизитором Лоамом Реджем и даже Хетриром. Первое задание заключалось в сопровождении капитана Долмана от места падения его корабля до Убежища. Затем необходимо было найти чёрный ящик, который, как выяснялось, забирал бандит, соглашавшийся расстаться с находкой только после смерти. После убийства бандита, надо было забрать ящик. Благодаря информации, добытой из чёрного ящика, удавалось установить, что поблизости находится база повстанцев, обладающая оружием, способным сбивать имперские шаттлы. Голодиск с этой информацией следовало доставить штурмовику по имени Гег Уинтасен. Возможно, чтобы проверить навыки подчиненного, следующим заданием Трауна была охота на взрослую особь фамбаа с целью получения её крови, что для одиночки являлось опасным заданием. Затем нужно было привезти кисть для рисования, получив её у неизвестной женщины. Следующее задание касалось мести за сбитый шаттл Долмана и заключалось в уничтожении базы повстанцев на планете. В конце концов, Траун был переведен из Императорского Убежища и продолжил восхождение по служебной лестнице во флоте. Мало кто в Империи понимал истинную важность Трауна. Палпатин использовал своего самого способного командира, чтобы исследовать Неизведанные регионы и уничтожать или использовать в свою пользу любые потенциальные угрозы, которые будут обнаружены. Более того, ещё до 3 ПБЯ Траун получил тайное повышение до звания гранд-адмирала, хотя знали об этом только его прямые подчиненные и несколько наиболее надёжных агентов Палпатина, самым известным среди которых была Мара Джейд, ставшая единственным свидетелем церемонии присвоения звания. На высших должностях thumb|right|[[Гранд-адмирал Траун на Корусанте.]] 3 ПБЯ был для Трауна особенно насыщенным. Чисс оставался на Корусанте и вёл политическую борьбу не менее жаркую, чем реальная битва. Он быстро оказался среди приближенных Императора и занял место рядом с Палпатином и Дартом Вейдером. Это немедленно привело к конфликту с жаждущим власти другим гранд-адмиралом, Руфааном Тигеллинусом. Отбытие Вейдера с Эскадрой Смерти во Внешнее Кольцо позволило Тигеллинусу сосредоточить всё внимание на Трауне. Но несмотря на все усилия противника, Траун продолжал восхождение к вершинам корусантского высшего общества, даже не прибегая к помощи сильных политических группировок. Пик его возвышения настал в 1:13 3 ПБЯ, когда Траун вошёл в Орден Склоненного круга по личному приглашению Императора. Палпатин доверял Трауну, несмотря на то, что последний неоднократно нарушал приказ вступить в битву, когда считал, что сражение невозможно выиграть. В каждом случае Палпатин лишал Трауна звания и отправлял другого офицера вместо него, но каждый раз восстанавливал, когда имперские войска терпели поражение, как и предсказывал Траун. Неизвестные регионы thumb|250px|left|[[Энакин Скайуокер|Дарт Вейдер представляет Императору Палпатину, Милтину Такелу и Трауну план второй «Звезды Смерти».]] Пребывание Трауна на Корусанте было коротким. Когда Тигеллинус и другие имперские лица стали подбираться к Трауну, чисс и Палпатин спланировали заговор, который должен был удовлетворить их давнее желание направить имперский звёздный флот в Неизведанные регионы. Траун изобразил поражение в политических баталиях и был отослан Палпатином прочь. Под его начало перешёл «Предостерегающий» капитана Нирица вместе с формально пониженным Парком, и Траун приступил к выполнению своей миссии. thumb|170px|Гранд-адмирал Траун. Точные задачи Трауна в Неизведанных регионах не установлены, но, видимо, он должен был разведать обширные пространства региона и устранить местные угрозы, вроде эбручей. В древней крепости на Нирауане, известной как Высокая башня, был обустроен командный пункт. Колонии и альянсы образовали сеть, которая впоследствии развилась в неоимперскую гегемонию, названную «Империя Руки». Империю Руки поддерживал огромный информационный комплекс, известный как Рука Трауна, который был создан Трауном ещё до присвоения ему звания вице-адмирала. Важными подданными этой империи были барон Сунтир Фел и старый товарищ Трауна, Восс Парк, к этому времени бывший в звании адмирала. В империю стекались многие чиссы, ища защиты от многочисленных опасностей Неизведанных регионов. Наряду с привычными средствами имперской политики, такими как штурмовики и звёздные разрушители, Траун организовывал местные силы, наиболее известными среди которых были воины-чиссы из его личной гвардии, Родовой фаланги. Эта новая группировка разбила Империю сси-рууви и подготовилась к борьбе со многими более грозными противниками, одним из которых могли быть юужань-вонги. Траун возвратился из Неизведанных регионов на флагмане «Предостерегающий», чтобы помочь Дарту Вейдеру в борьбе с принцем Ксизором и Чёрным солнцем. Обладая широкими возможностями, он сначала выполнил секретную миссию на Кореллии, замаскировавшись под охотника за головами Джодо Каста с помощью мандалорских доспехов, а затем работал с Вейдером, разрабатывая план битвы за Дерру IV. В награду за помощь Вейдер передал Трауну ногри. thumb|left|Траун в мандалорских доспехахПосле гибели Ксизора Траун получил задание забрать ситхский голокрон у своего старого ученика и друга Тайбера Занна. Однако Занн подозревал, что его заманивают в ловушку, и прибыл на встречу в сопровождении флота. В результате произошла Битва над Каридой, во время которой Босск выкрал голокрон и доставил его Трауну. После этого Траун покинул систему, оставив свои корабли добивать Занна и его силы. Но вышло наоборот: Занн нанес поражение флоту Трауна и смог скрыться. Он знал, что лейтенант Ураи Фен установил на голокроне маячок, с помощью которого артефакт удалось проследить до одного из складов Императора на Корусанте. После короткого визита в Неизведанные регионы Траун, имея фальшивое звание вице-адмирала, вернулся вместе с тремя звёздными разрушителями класса «Имперский» и флагманом «Серый волк». Получив от командования задание успокоить систему Пакууни, где действовали повстанцы и пираты, Траун провёл кампанию в своем стиле, разбив силы Альянса и организовав постройку НЛ-1, чтобы обеспечить долговременное спокойствие в системе. Также он принял участие в исследовательских и конструкторских работах, сыграв важную роль в создании истребителя XM-1 Нова Винг. В результате Трауну публично присвоили звание адмирала.thumb|200px|Траун в форме Задолго до этого имперский гранд-адмирал Деметриус Заарин предал Императора и вступил с ним в открытую борьбу, используя при этом многочисленные технологии, разработанные для Имперского флота. Заарин рассчитывал занять трон Империи. Траун использовал находившиеся под его началом силы, чтобы разбить флот Заарина и Альянса, решившего помочь врагу Империи. За свои заслуги Траун, в конце концов, был публично представлен к званию гранд-адмирала. Император лично провел церемонию в системе Ева-Т. Финальная кампания thumb|left|Траун в своей каюте на борту «[[Химера|Химеры».]] Смерть Императора привела к стремительному падению Нового порядка. Траун в это время находился в Неизведанных Регионах. Но текущая ситуация была ему известна, поскольку Исанн Айсард перевела под его командование некоторых офицеров, в том числе барона Сунтира Фела и майора Уортина. Есть вероятность, что Траун принял командование имперскими войсками до того, как Империя под натиском Новой Республики оставила Корусант в 6 ПБЯ, то есть за три года до того, как о возвращении гранд-адмирала из Неизведанных регионов стало известно всем. Примерно в том же году, когда пал Корусант, Траун в сопровождении только своего телохранителя-ногри Оврука летал на Слуис-ван, где строили космические корабли. Система занимала выжидательную позицию и не участвовала в гражданской войне. Хотя Траун прибыл одновременно с парламентской делегацией Новой Республики, которую возглавляли барон Джонас Стерн и ботан Борск Фей'лия, он уже считал, что с дипломатической точки зрения Слуис-Ван потерян для Империи. В его намерения входило получить звёздный разрушитель, который достраивался в доках, и собрать информацию для подготовки будущей военной операции в системе. Через четыре года после Битвы при Эндоре, после поражения Айсард в Войне за бакту, Траун, наконец, вернулся на имперскую территорию. Он сделал своим флагманом знаменитый звёздный разрушитель «Химера», назначил капитана Гилада Пеллеона своим заместителем и собрал небольшой, но хорошо подготовленный флот. После падения режима Айсард лоялистскими имперскими силами управлял Имперский правящий совет, и Траун стремился произвести на Имперских советников впечатление, продемонстрировав свой тактический и стратегический гений. Его успешные ранние набеги против пограничных районов Новой Республики убедили Имперский правящий совет, что Траун был прекрасным командующим Имперских вооружённых сил с его превосходним военным талантом и честным намерением победить Новую Республику. Ему был дан официальный контроль над Имперскими вооружёнными силами, делая его фактически Верховным главнокомандующим имперскими силами. Одним из первых действий нового главнокомандующего стала попытка заполучить на аукционе на Татуине альдераанскую картину «Сумерки килликов», до этого считавшуюся утраченной. Несмотря на то, что отряду Новой Республики во главе с Леей Органой Соло удалось сбежать, а шифр шадоукастов был уничтожен, картина всё-таки попала в личную коллекцию гранд-адмирала. thumb|right|[[Ногри принимают Трауна на Хоногре.]] На ранних стадиях кампании у Трауна имелось несколько разведывательных кораблей, которые сделали имперский набег для сбора информации в регион Оброа-скай. Когда эломская тактическая группа догнала и атаковала «Химеру», Траун использовал маневр Марг Сабл против них и уничтожил тактическую группу. С полученной информацией Траун посетил Вейланд, где забрал из Горы Тантисс три объекта. Это были прибор невидимости, сумасшедший джедай Джоруус К'баот и «малозначимый образец технологии» — полностью работоспособный клонирующий цилиндр. Джоруус К’баот был клоном мастера-джедая Джоруса К’баота, погибшего вместе с уничтоженным Трауном «Сверхдальним перелётом». В обмен на согласие сражаться на стороне Трауна этот сумасшедший джедай потребовал, чтобы гранд-адмирал захватил ещё не родившихся близнецов Соло. К’баот рассчитывал сделать их своими учениками. С использованием этого клона Траун повысил эффективность своих атак на 40 %. Траун использовал клонирующие цилиндры, чтобы создать многотысячную армию элитных бойцов, которые должны были усилить войска, в которые из-за нехватки живой силы приходилось набирать простых людей. Одновременно чисс работал над восполнением потерь, понесённых за время, прошедшее после Битвы при Эндоре. Хотя его попытке захватить корабли Новой Республики у Слуис-вана помешали, при Трауне увеличился выпуск судов на имперских верфях, а также удалось вернуть 178 из 200 дредноутов, входивших в состав флота «Катана». left|thumb|Смерть Трауна. Траун использовал тактические умения, чтобы эффективно применять имеющиеся силы и одержать несколько важных побед, нанеся Новой Республике серьезный урон. Успешная кампания Трауна повысила мораль имперцев и временно успокоила диктаторов, враждовавших с момента смерти Палпатина. Используя прибор невидимости, Траун с помощью невидимых астероидов организовал блокаду Корусанта и одерживал победу за победой. Понимая также последствия своей возможной смерти, он отправил один из клонирующих цилиндров на Нирауан, чтобы изготовить единичный неизмененный клон самого себя. Гранд-адмирал был убит во время решающей Битвы при Билбринджи. Он погиб от руки собственного телохранителя-ногри Рукха, который узнал о двуличии Трауна в отношении Хоногра. Рукх подкрался сзади к сидящему в командирском кресле гранд-адмиралу и пронзил его насквозь. Окончательная смерть Трауна thumb|100px|right|[[Клонирование|Клон Трауна.]] Единственный клон Трауна, который развивался в комплексе «Рука Трауна», оставался непотревоженным почти десять лет. Умирая, Траун предсказал своё возвращение десять лет спустя, чтобы снова встать во главе Империи. Через десять лет после его смерти мофф Дисра нанял некоего Флима, который должен был объединить имперские силы и возродить в воинах боевой дух. Тэлон Каррде и Шада Д'укал рассказали о самозванце и о том, что за всем стоят Флим, Дисра и майор Гродин Тиерс, адмиралу Пеллеону. Сами они узнали обо всём от Жоржа Кар’даса. Мару Джейд заманили в комплекс «Рука Трауна» на Нирауане, к ней на помощь, когда люди Каррде потеряли с ней связь, поспешил Люк Скайуокер. Адмирал Парк, барон Фел и многие чисские солдаты последние десять лет продолжали сражаться со многочисленными опасностями Неизведанных Регионов, и, помня предсказание Трауна, хотели склонить Мару на свою сторону и заставить работать на Трауна. Во время исследования Нирауанской крепости Люк и Мара обнаружили комнату клонирования и увидели взрослого клона Трауна, всё ещё находившегося внутри клонирующего цилиндра. Люк и Мара разрушили стены комплекса и затопили его, уничтожив всё, что было внутри, включая и клона. Через десять лет после официальной смерти карьера Митт’рау’нуруодо, наконец завершилась. Однако последующие события в Битве за Редут заставили Мару усомниться, действительно ли Трауна больше нет. План, приписываемый аристокре Чаф'орм'бинтрано, был тонок и сбалансирован и имел все признаки стратегии, присущей гранд-адмиралу. Личность и черты характера Стиль командования thumb|Траун принимал тактические решения, изучая искусство рас Потрясённый стилем командования Вейдера, к которому прибегали многие имперские командиры, Траун предпочитал содействовать творчеству своих подчинённых, а не просто наказывать. Он не убивал персонал за неудачи, которые сильно напрягали имперские ресурсы. Это было видно на паре инцидентов с притягивающим лучом. Во время кампании против Новой Республики, оператор луча Крис Петерсон, служивший на «Химере», упустил Люка Скайуокера. Траун исследовал инцидент и посчитал неуважительным то, что Петерсон отказался от ответственности и переложил вину на энcина Колказура. Чисс приказал Рукху казнить Петерсона за неспособность быть готовым к непредвиденным ситуациям и за отказ от ответственности. В другом случае, когда Люк сбежал из аналогичной ловушки, новый оператор притягивающего луча Реджлий Мител был повышен до звания лейтенанта за то, что проявил находчивость, пытаясь остановить Скайуокера. Кроме того, Траун поощрял старших офицеров высказывать свои мысли и оценивал предложенные идеи, а не отвергал их без рассмотрения, как поступали многие имперские командиры во время восхода Империи. Различие между методами Трауна и маниакальными действиями имперских лидеров повышало его способность управлять подчинёнными. Победы, одерживаемые имперцами под командованием Трауна, и его верность Империи укрепляли боевой дух бойцов. Находившиеся под его началом уважали его личную скромность, отсутствие тщеславия и желание уничтожить врагов Империи и установить порядок. Позже появилось предположение, что Траун не поддерживал Империю как таковую, но хотел установить порядок в галактике, чтобы подготовить её к встрече с ещё не обнаруженной на тот момент угрозой, открытой им в Неизведанных регионах. Траун умел признавать поражение. Вместо того, чтобы отчаянно сражаться, не имея ни единого шанса на победу, Траун знал, когда следует отступить, хотя такие случаи были редки. Примером может служить битва при Слуис-Ване, когда ему не удалось захватить несколько крупных кораблей в доках. Вместо того, чтобы скрыть неудачу и потратить жизни и ресурсы в напрасной атаке, Траун предпочёл отказаться от сражения, чтобы скорректировать план для последущей попытки. Методы Траун был не только блестящим полководцем, но и обладал проницательным умом. Обширные знания и интеллект в сочетании с прекрасной тактикой сделали Трауна одним из лучших командиров галактики. left|200px|thumb|Траун и Пеллеон. Умелое использование разведывательных сведений позволило Трауну одержать бесчисленные победы над превосходящими силами. Траун считал, что психологию и пределы возможностей противника можно понять, изучая его искусство и обнаруживая таким образом уязвимости, которые можно было бы потом использовать. Очень часто это убеждение оправдывалось, так как знания и одержимость аналитическими исследованиями искусства приводили к почти идеальным стратегическим победам над противником. У гранд-адмирала имелась обширная голографическая коллекция произведений искусства, хотя в его распоряжении находились и реальные артефакты, включая картину Сумерки килликов и мандалорские доспехи, которые он носил во время миссии на Кореллии. Ходили слухи, что в коллекции находилась маска генерала Гривуса. Также Траун хранил статую некоей расы, полностью уничтоженной его войсками — этот случай был единственным, когда Траун изучил искусство противника, но не нашёл способа справиться с ним без полного истребления. thumb|200px|right|Траун с [[Исаламири|исаламиром на плече.]] Внимание к мелким деталям также играло важную роль в методах Трауна. Обрабатывая значительные объемы информации, Траун умел анализировать и собирать воедино мелкие детали, которые по отдельности объяснений не давали, но вместе образовывали понятную картину. Имевшаяся в распоряжении гранд-адмирала информация и почти энциклопедические знания у многих вызывали пугающее ощущение всеведения Трауна. Однако, по крайней мере, один раз Траун допустил ошибку в предсказании действия врага, когда предположил, что им известно то, чего они на самом деле не знали. Наконец, Траун разрабатывал сложные кампании в продолжение своих атак. Следуя чётко спланированной кампании, Траун постоянно опережал противников. Пока враги разбирались в одной части его плана, он уже переходил к следующей. Поэтому, Траун был всегда на шаг впереди своих врагов. За кулисами thumb|[[Флот Трауна|Армада Трауна во время последней кампании.]] * Гранд-адмирал Траун впервые появился в книге Тимоти Зана «Наследник Империи», первой в «Трауновской трилогии», названной так по имени гранд-адмирала. Трилогия обозначила начало новой эры в Расширенной Вселенной, и личность Трауна стала основным поводом для этого. * Тимоти Зан утверджал, что Траун списан с нескольких исторических и вымышленных личностей, включая кроме прочих Эрвина Роммеля, Роберта Ли, Ганнибала, Александра Македонского и Шерлока Холмса. * Рисунки Трауна, относящиеся ко времени его последней кампании часто изображают гранд-адмирала с исаламиром. * В игре «Star Wars: TIE Fighter» Трауна озвучивал Трис Кинг. Также персонаж появляется в компьютерной игре Star Wars Empire at War Forces of Corruption, как герой в режиме космического сражения на своём корабле Предостерегающий. Озвучил персонажа актер Робин Аткин Доус. В аудиопостановке по книге Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи роль Трауна озвучил Тим Рассел. * Статуэтка Трауна, выпущенная в 1998 году как часть коллекции Расширенной Вселенной в линии «Power of the Force 2». Фигура снабжена бластерным пистолетом и исаламиром. * Миниатюра Трауна входит в состав набора «Universe», выпущенного Wizards of the Coast. Траун изображен с исаламиром, обвивающим его плечи. * Компьютерная модель Трауна для «Reflections II: Expanding the Galaxy», дополнения игры «Star Wars Customizable Card Game», создана похожей на Тимоти Зана. * В одном интервью Тимоти Зан сказал, что он может возродить ещё одного клона Трауна, если в этом возникнет абсолютная необходимость для разрешения будущего галактического кризиса. Однако, отказываясь от привычных стереотипов, Зан указал, что клон будет знать, что он не Траун, и не будет обязан жить так, как оригинальный гранд-адмирал. Чтобы подготовить возможное возвращение Трауна, Занн вложил в Мару Джейд Скайуокер подозрения, что существует ещё один клон гранд-адмирала, который стоит за событиями романа «Путь уцелевшего». Появления *''Outbound Flight'' * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Choices of One'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' * * * * * /''13'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Crisis of Faith'' * * *''Tatooine Ghost'' * * *''Heir to the Empire'' / comic adaptation *''Dark Force Rising'' / comic adaptation *''The Last Command'' / comic adaptation * * * *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' * * * * * * *Dark Empire'' / audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *"An Apology" *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' * * *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal, Issues 1-4'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Live-Action Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition, Revised and Expanded * *''Classic Adventures: Volume Four - The Best of the Journal'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' * * *''Stock Ships'' * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' * * *''Aliens in the Empire'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Imperial Entanglements'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 15'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 67'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * *''Star Wars Chrome Perspectives'' }} См. также * Рука Трауна * Флот Трауна * Кампания Трауна * Клещи Трауна * Симулятор Трауна * Империя Руки * Конфедерация Трауна Примечания Категория:Чиссы Категория:Служащие Империи Руки Категория:Мужчины Категория:Исследователи космоса Категория:Флот Трауна Категория:Личный состав флота Трауна Категория:Жители Нирауана Категория:Гранд-адмиралы Галактической Империи Категория:Верховные главнокомандующие Галактической Империи Категория:Офицеры Сил экспансии и обороны чиссов Категория:Имперские главы государств Категория:Самозванцы Категория:Умершие в 9 ПБЯ Категория:Умершие на «Химере»